Last Letter
by FriscaBM
Summary: Tak perduli bagaimana sakitnya ini, aku harus terus berjalan ke depan. Pasti ada sebuah jalan yang harus ku ambil. Ya, aku mulai memahaminya, aku tak akan menyerah. Karena mimpi ini begitu berharga, suatu hari. [KyuWook] GS


**Frisca Freshtie Present**

**.**

**.**

"**LAST LETTER"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**Cerita ini adalah oneshot buatan asli saya yang terinspirasi dari lagu "Last Letter" yang dipopulerkan oleh Aoyama Thelma, penyanyi asal Jepang. Nanti lirik lagu akan saya translate ke bahasa Indonesia.**

**Cerita ini abal dan juga gaje, dan juga banyak typo bersebaran. Jadi, kalau ada salah mohon bimbingan dari kalian semua.**

**Oh iya, yang tebal miring itu lirik lagunya, yang miring flashback. Dan perhatikan tahunnya ya! Dan disini aku menggunakan musim untuk menunjukkan waktunya. Dimulai dari musim semi, panas, gugur, dan dingin. Itu urutannya.**

**Gomawo ^^**

**Silahkan membaca chingu-deul.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuWook**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Angst, Romance, Oneshot**

**Author : Frisca Freshtie**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Namja), Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~*LAST LETTER *~~**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang lebih tua dariku, selama musim dingin tiba.**_

_**Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, yang tak akan aku lupakan.**_

[Tahun 2008, Seoul. Musim dingin.]

Salju – salju putih jatuh dari langit dengan pelannya menutupi tanah, atap, daun – daun dan juga tanah pada malam itu.

Kepulan asap dari nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook terlihat dengan jelas bahkan suara hembusan nafas Ryeowook terdengar dengan jelas di malam musim dingin ini, ia mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Matanya sedikit sayu dan juga terlihat begitu gelisah. Terang saja, ini sudah pukul 07.00 malam waktu KST dan ia baru pulang dari les-nya. Ia takut ketinggalan bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas pasrah-nya saat melirik jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sebuah tangan terulur dengan memegang segelas kopi hangat ke depan Ryeowook.

"Ehm .. apa kamu mau segelas kopi hangat?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia melihat seorang namja berbalut jaket tebal hangat berwarna hitam dan mengenakan syal berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

"Ah .. gamsahamnida." Ujar Ryeowook dengan tersenyum manis sambil mengambil segelas kopi hangat itu.

Hening.

Ryeowook sibuk meminum kopi hangatnya sambil menatap jalanan yang mulai memutih tertutupi salju – salju lembut. Sedangkan namja di sampingnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook, ia menatap salju – salju putih seputih kapas yang jatuh ke tanah dengan tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah salju yang turun itu begitu cantik?" ujar namja itu memulai percakapan.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja di sampingnya yang ia yakini lebih tua darinya. Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. "Ah .. nde." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit kaku.

Namja itu menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Mahasiswa di Universitas Kyunghee, semester 4." Ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Aku baru kelas 2 SMA." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sedikit kaku, namun tak sekaku di awal.

"Nama yang sangat cantik. Secantik orangnya." Puji Kyuhyun tulus.

Blush ...

Mendengar itu pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah, ia tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

...

_**Punggung besarnya, dan senyumnya yang menenangkan aku.**_

_**Seiring berlalunya waktu, musim semi datang dan kita selalu bersama.**_

Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka tambah akrab. Bahkan hari – hari selanjutnya Kyuhyun selalu pulang bersama dengan Ryeowook menaiki bus dari halte yang sama. Seiringnya waktu-pun, kebersamaan mereka menimbulkan benih – benih cinta di antara mereka berdua.

[Tahun 2009, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Ryeowook meremas tangannya dengan gugup, tak biasanya Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke taman. Ia duduk di bangku kayu sambil memandangi sekitarnya, ia sedang mencari Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandangi jam tangannya dengan nanar. Ini sudah 1 jam lebih ia menunggu Kyuhyun tiba, namun Kyuhyun tak datang – datang juga, bahkan tak memberinya pesan singkat untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Tiba – tiba seorang anak kecil laki – laki datang padanya sambil membawa bunga dandellion dan juga sepucuk kertas.

"Noonna. Ini aku berikan untukmu." Ujar anak kecil itu dengan menyodorkan bunga dandellion itu juga dengan sepucuk kertas. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan bingung sambil menatap bunga dandellion itu dan juga sepucuk kertas itu bergantian.

"Gamsahamnida, tapi ini untuk apa?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, namun anak kecil itu sudah pergi.

Ryeowook membaca sepucuk kertas itu.

"Bunga Dandellion akan menunjukkanmu jalan untuk menemukanku." Ujar Ryeowook membaca tulisan dalam sepucuk kertas itu. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, tanpa ada pengirimnya-pun ia tahu tulisan siapa ini. Ini tulisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandang bunga Dandellion itu dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, bunga Dandellion itu mengalun lembut ke arah timur karena adanya tiupan angin yang pelan dan juga lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum senang, ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan pelan menuju arah timur dari tempat duduknya dengan senyuman manis masih dengan membawa bunga Dandellion dan juga sepucuk surat tadi yang ia dapat.

Sudah lumayan jauh Ryeowook berjalan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat banyak orang yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan dengan rapi.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja ketika orang – orang yang berjajar di sepanjang pinggir jalan tadi mengangkat papan – papang berisikan satu huruf satu huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata – kata.

"W .. I .. L .. L .. Y .. O .. U .. B .. E .. M .. Y .. G .. I .. R .. L .. F .. R .. I .. E .. N .. D .. ?" Ryeowook tercekat dengan kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan mungilnya sambil membelalakkan mata lebarnya.

Tiba – tiba sebuah balloon berwarna pink berbentuk bulat yang dibawahnya terdapat gulungan kertas coklat membentur tubuh mungil Ryeowook, Ryeowook memegang balloon itu dan membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan hati – hati.

"I LOVE YOU, KIM RYEOWOOK." Gumam Ryeowook membaca kertas itu.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca – kaca, ia sangat terharu, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali disertai dengan tangis haru bahagia.

"I love you too, nado saranghae. And i will, i will." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Melihat itu, Ryeowook segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Saranghae, nado saranghae." Ujar Ryeowook berkali – kali dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dan bersorak bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih yang telah resmi itu.

...

_**Sampai sekarang, mimpi – mimpi yang telah kita tulis bersama pada kala itu teringat.**_

_**Namun halaman selanjutnya tertutup.**_

[Tahun 2013, Seoul. Musim gugur.]

Terlihat yeoja dewasa sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin dingin musim gugur dengan ditemani daun – daun yang jatuh dari dahannya sambil memegang setangkai bunga dandellion.

Yeoja dewasa itu adalah Ryeowook. Rambutnya kini semakin panjang, ia semakin cantik, walaupun tubuhnya masih mungil seperti dulu.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Lalu, ia mengangkat bunga dandellion yang digenggamnya. Karena hembusan angin musim gugur, benih – benih bunga dandellion itu diterbangkan oleh angin. Satu persatu benih itu terbang berkelana menjelajahi dunia. Melihat itu Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"_Pergilah anak – anak Dandellion, temukan tempat barumu dan tumbuhlah menjadi Dandellion dewasa." _(Suara Kyuhyun)

"Pergilah anak – anak Dandellion, temukan tempat barumu dan tumbuhlah menjadi Dandellion dewasa." Ujar Ryeowook menirukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dulu dengan tersenyum manis.

Setelah benih – benih itu habis diterbangkan angin, Ryeowook membiarkan tangkai Dandellion diterbangkan angin musim gugur entah kemana.

Lalu, Ryeowook mengambil buku album yang sedikit tebal bersampul coklat yang sudah sedikit usang namun masih bagus yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengusap sampul buku itu dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook membuka buku album itu. Di halaman pertama terdapat huruf – huruf besar tebal yang isinya berbunyi "Kyuhyun Ryeowook"

Ryeowook membuka halaman selanjutnya. Disana terdapat foto Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tengah bahagia, senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah mereka, dan jangan lupa sorot mata Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook, tatapan mereka penuh kebahagiaan dan juga cinta kasih.

Di bawah foto itu tertulis serangkaian kata yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum getir.

"_Kim Ryeowook hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Kim Ryeowook." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu possesiv sambil menatap tulisan yang ada di buku itu dengan puas._

"_Itu terdengar sangat berlebihan Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook dengan diakhiri sebuah kekehan._

"_Apanya yang berlebihan? Ini memang begini dan memang seharusnya begini." Ujar Kyuhyun keukeuh._

"_Terserah padamu saja." Ujar Ryeowook pasrah bahagia. Lalu, mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap satu sama lain._

Mengingat itu Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Lalu, ia menatap foto yang ada dibawah foto tadi.

Foto Kyuhyun sedang menggendong Ryeowook di pantai.

Lalu foto dibawahnya, Ryeowook sedang meniup lilin di atas kue brownies cup kecil. Ryeowook mengelus photo itu sayang, lalu ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan seterusnya.

Tes ..

1 butir tetesan air mata jatuh ke halaman tengah buku album itu. Air mata itu membasahi kata yang ada di halaman tersebut.

_Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum geli-nya kala membaca isi buku itu._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Ryeowook yang tengah membaca buku mereka._

_Ryeowook terkekeh geli. "Apa ini? Yang benar saja?" ujar Ryeowook tak percaya._

"_Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran._

"_Ini menurutmu saja, kenapa kau tak bertanya tentang pendapatku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan berpura – pura kesal._

"_Pendapatku adalah pendapatmu, arrachi? Jadi, jangan membantah!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas._

"_Kau selalu menyimpulkan sendiri. Apa ini semuanya tak berlebihan?" tanya Ryeowook heran._

"_Ck! Kau ini! Selalu saja bilang berlebihan! Sini, aku bacakan dan aku jelaskan." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal sambil merebut buku tadi._

"_Apa yang akan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook lakukan." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar, ia melirik Ryeowook lalu melanjutkan membacanya._

"_Satu, Kim Ryeowook akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Dua, kami menikah di gereja kecil dan mengundang keluarga dan sahabat dekat, selain itu tidak boleh diundang."_

"_Tiga, marga Kim akan dihapuskan dan diganti menjadi Cho."_

"_Empat, kami akan berbulan madu di desa kecil, jadi kami bisa berduaan tanpa gangguan."_

"_Lima, kami akan membangun rumah sederhana yang cukup untuk kami berdua namun rumah itu penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang."_

"_Enam, kami akan membuat banyak anak jadi saat kami tua nanti, kami akan menghabiskan waktu senja kami bersama anak – anak kami."_

_Ryeowook yang mendengar itu semua, terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang tengah tertawa geli mendengarnya sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Dan ..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung._

"_Cho Kyuhyun akan memberikan free kiss for Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Ryeowook cepat. Ryeowook tersipu malu setelah mendapat ciuman dari Kyuhyun._

"_Saranghae Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus._

Ryeowook mengelus foto Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia. "Nado. Nado. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya dengan bahu bergetar.

Lalu, ia membuka halaman selanjutnya hingga sampai pada foto terakhir. Yaitu foto Kyuhyun yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungil Ryeowook di jalan pada malam hari, foto ini diambil oleh teman mereka saat mereka dan juga teman – temannya berlibur.

"Hiks .. ini yang terakhir .. hiks .. wae? Hiks .. wae? Kenapa masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini? Hiks .. wae?" ujar Ryeowook dengan isak tangis pelan. Ryeowook memeluk buku album itu erat – erat. "Bogoshippoyo ... " ujar Ryeowook masih dengan isak tangis pelan.

...

_**Surat terakhirmu berkata "Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh."**_

_**Aku tak bisa menerimanya dan memanggilmu lagi dan lagi.**_

_**Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis, aku ingin melihatmu sekarang.**_

_**Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Ketika aku sangat mencintaimu?**_

[Tahun 2012, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Isakan tangisan dari orang – orang menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu. Suara – suara pekikan, dan suara – suara orang yang menenangkan menggema menjadi satu.

Ryeowook menangis meraung – raung sambil mencoba masuk ke ruangan, namun orang – orang menahannya.

"Lepaskan .. hiks ... aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun Oppa ... hiks ... lepaskan ... Kyuhyun Oppa belum mati ..hiks .. belum .. hiks ... jangan halangi aku ..." Ryeowook menangis dan berteriak kesetanan dengan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ryeowook .. sadarlah ... Kyuhyun sudah mati .. sadarlah .." ujar Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun menyadarkan.

"Andwae ... hiks ... anio .. hiks ... Kyuhyun Oppa belum mati ... hiks .. belum .." pekiknya lagi.

"Jangan halangi aku .. hiks .. aku .. hiks ... ingin bertemu dengannya .. hiks ..." teriak Ryeowook lagi.

Donghae mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook menyadarkan. "Ryeowook! Kumohon sadarlah! Relakan Kyuhyun, jangan begini! Kyuhyun akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini!" teriak Donghae tak sabar. Mendengar itu Ryeowook berhenti berteriak, ia menangis sesenggukan membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun oppa .. hiks .. katakan itu .. hiks .. tidak benar oppa .." ujar Ryeowook pelan. Tubuh Ryeowook lemas, rasanya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. ia semakin merosot dan merosot sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk jika tak ditahan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun oppa ..."

"Kyuhyun oppa .."

"Kyuhyun oppa ... kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" ujar Ryeowook lemah masih dengan tangisannya.

Orang – orang yang melihat Ryeowook begitu nyeri, sedih, iba dan getir, mereka tak tega melihat Ryeowook begitu.

"Wae oppa?"

"Wae?"

"Katakan padaku oppa .." ujar Ryeowook masih dengan tangisan namun isakannya sudah normal.

Eunhyun mengelus punggung Ryeowook prihatin, "Bersabarlah Ryeowook .. relakan ia pergi." Ujar Eunhyuk menasehati.

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa eonnie, aku tak bisa." Ujar Ryeowook keukeuh.

"Kau pasti bisa Ryeowook, kau bisa." Ujar Donghae sambil menatap manik mata Ryeowook dengan memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku tak bisa oppa, aku tak bisa." Ujar Ryeowook tetap keukeuh.

"Anio .. kami semua percaya kau pasti bisa Wookie seperti Kyuhyun percaya padamu." Ujar Sungmin tegas sambil memandang Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin bingung dan juga heran. Sungmin dengan perlahan berjongkok di depan Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

"Ini surat dari Kyuhyun, ia memberikanku ini sebelum ia operasi. Dan ia menyuruhku memberikannya padamu jika terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti." Ujar Sungmin tegas. Ryeowook mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Sungmin dengan tangan bergetar.

Ryeowook membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca surat itu.

_For my sweetie, Kim Ryeowook._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti menangis sejadi – jadinya tadi mendengar berita yang err ~ menyedihkan mungkin. Ck! Dasar cengeng! Haha. Berhenti menangis ne. Kau tahu kan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, jangan seperti tadi ne. Aku tak suka melihat Ryeowook-ku menangis. Jika kau menangis, hatiku sakit. Kau tak mau kan melihat hatiku sakit? Aku tahu kau tak akan mau._

_Oh iya, neomu gomawo untuk semua rasa kasih sayang, perhatianmu, dan semua kenangan – kenangan manis darimu yang telah mengisi penuh kehidupanku ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan yeoja sepertimu. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu dan menjalin hubungan denganmu._

_Wookie, neomu mianhae. Mian karena aku tak bisa menemanimu makan es-krim lagi, mengajakmu kencan ke taman lagi. Mian jika aku sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu, walaupun kau kelihatannya biasa – biasa saja dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada xD plak. Mian karena aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook akan lakukan. Mian ne._

_Untuk semua impian – impian kita, kau bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain atau mungkin err ~ melupakannya. Jika kau memilih untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain, kau harus memilih namja yang tepat. Aku sarankan kau memilih namja yang lebih keren, lebih tampan dan lebih mengerti dirimu. Kekkeke :p_

_Jangan terlalu bersedih, aku tak suka melihatmu sedih. Kau tahu kan aku akan selalu bersamamu, selalu menjagamu, dan selalu ada di setiap langkahmu, dan aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Ingat itu._

_Aku tidak mati, aku hanya pergi jauh ke tempat yang lebih baik. Percaya padaku. Aku selalu berada pada setiap jengkal langkahmu. Aku malah lebih suka dengan keadaanku sekarang, invisible. Jadi aku bisa mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, jadi aku tak khawatir. Dan mungkin aku akan ikut kau masuk ke kamar mandi. xD Plak. Abaikan yang itu. Kekekekke, aku hanya bercanda._

_Hidup yang lebih baik ne. Dan temukan namja tampan untuk menggantikan posisiku, jangan terlalu bersedih, makan yang banyak ne. Lambat laun kau pasti bisa menerima ini semua. Kau yeoja yang kuat, aku tahu itu dan aku sangat mempercayai itu._

_Hei, ngomong – ngomong mungkin sekarang aku ada di depanmu. Jadi sebelum aku benar – benar pergi, bisakah kau tersenyum padaku? Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh._

_Dari seseorang yang tampan dan juga keren, Cho Kyuhyun. Chu :*_

Ryeowook terkekeh geli dalam tangisnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Ryeowook menatap ke depan sambil tersenyum. Orang yang melihatnya tersenyum getir.

Tanpa mereka sangka, Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Ia berdiri di depan Ryeowook dengan senyuman manis melihat Ryeowook tersenyum, walaupun mereka tak melihatnya.

...

_**Biografimu yang familiar dan tanganmu menggenggam punyaku.**_

_**Aku masih mengingatnya seperti hari – hari kemarin.**_

_**Kita berpelukan, tersenyum dan berciuman dan menggenggam satu sama lain.**_

_**Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, aku bahkan telah melupakan mimpi – mimpiku.**_

[Tahun 2012, Seoul. Musim Panas]

Ttok Ttok Ttok ..

Suara ketukan pintu yang pelan mengalun dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi lembaran – lembaran kertas dan foto – foto yang berserakan. Di tengah kegelapan itu, seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut kusut duduk meringkuk memegangi lututnya dengan mata sembab dan sayu. Keadaannya benar – benar jauh dari baik.

"Wookie .. bukalah pintunya. Makan ne ..." suara samar – samar terdengar dari balik pintu. Yeoja mungil itu menatap lurus ke pintu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ryeowook .. ini Eunhyuk eonnie ... bukalah pintunya dan makan ini. Eonni bawakan es-krim jumbo rasa coklat kesukaanmu. Apa kau tak ingin memakannya? Buka pintunya ne ..."

"Wookie ..."

"Wookie ..."

Kita beralih ke luar kamar. Disana terdapat Eunhyuk yang masih setia mencoba membujuk Ryeowook untuk membuka pintu, sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Ryeowook itu dengan nanar.

Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "Sudahlah, sepertinya ia tak akan keluar." Ujar Donghae pasrah. Mata Eunhyuk berkaca – kaca menatap namjachingunya. "Ini sudah 2 minggu setelah kematian Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Wookie masih begitu .." ujar Eunhyuk sedih. Donghae menatap yeojachingunya prihatin.

Bahunya bergetar. "Hiks .. Dia pasti sangat kehilangan, dia pasti membutuhkan aku di dalam. Dia .. hiks ... Wookie ... hiks ..." Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan Donghae. "Nde. Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk menenangkan. Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil menatap dengan tatapan kesal dan juga prihatin.

Lalu, kita kembali ke dalam kamar Ryeowook.

Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sedang memikirkan kenangan – kenangan manis bersama Kyuhyun.

_Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan di pantai._

_Kyuhyun melirik tangan dan wajah Ryeowook bergantian dengan tatapan berbinar – binar harap. Ryeowook yang merasa risih dilirik Kyuhyun terus menolehkan kepalanya._

"_Wae?" tanya Ryeowook heran._

"_Itu ..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit malu – malu sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Ryeowook._

"_Apa?" tanya Ryeowook masih tak mengerti._

"_Tangan ..." jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Tangan?" tanya Ryeowook heran dan juga penasaran._

_Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Aku tak mengerti Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook polos. Mendengar penuturan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun erat – erat._

"_Kau lama." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan senyum malunya._

Beralih ke flashback yang lain.

"_Saenggil chukkae hamnida my sweetie, Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kue cup brownies kecil yang di atasnya terdapat 1 lilin kecil._

_Dengan senang Ryeowook mencium bibir Kyuhyun cepat. "Gomawo .." ujar Ryeowook dengan malu – malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Baiklah, sepertinya hadiah ulang tahunku bulan depan sudah ku dapatkan. Kekekke, baik. Jadi, sekarang buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kue cup brownies kecil itu. Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat lalu ia menggabungkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis._

'_Tuhan, aku tak ingin memohon yang aneh – aneh. Aku harap dia selalu ada di sampingku.'_

_Ryeowook membuka matanya, lalu meniup lilin itu lembut dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya._

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Tatapan mata kosong Ryeowook meneteskan air mata mengingat kenangan – kenangan manis tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok pemuda dengan mata sayu dan sedih memandang yeoja itu di sampingnya. Pemuda itu adalah Kyuhyun.

...

_**Kau selalu menulis suatu kata – kata manis pada saat ulang tahun kita.**_

_**Namun sekarang kita tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke hari itu.**_

[Tahun 2013, Seoul. Musim Semi]

Ryeowook menapakkan kakinya ke universitasnya, sudah beberapa bulan Ryeowook kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, bedanya sekarang ia jarang tersenyum dan semakin kurus.

Ryeowook memeluk buku – bukunya dengan erat, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya, lalu memencet sederetan angka.

"Yeoboseo ..."

"Sungmin Oppa, jangan menjemputku. Setelah ini aku ada urusan. Mian ne." Ujar Ryeowook singkat lalu mematikan hubungan telponnya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari lingkungan universitas, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di halte, tempat dimana Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu. Ia melangkah dengan pelan ke bangku halte, ia menyentuh bangku besi yang dingin itu secara perlahan, mencoba menyentuh kenangan – kenangan hangat yang masih teringat disana.

_Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook berjalan dengan hati – hati menuju halte tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, karena mata Ryeowook ditutup dengan kain._

"_Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran._

"_Ah nde, kita sudah sampai. Bukalah ikatannya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Ne." Ujar Ryeowook senang sambil membuka ikatan matanya. Ikatan kain itu terlepas dan dalam sekejap Ryeowook membulatkan matanya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya._

"_Kyu .. kau yang membuat ini semua?" tanya Ryeowook terharu. Bangku halte itu kini berubah, bangku itu kini banyak origami – origami yang tersebar dengan apik dan indah._

"_Heheheh, aku ..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ryeowook memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Neomu gomawo, aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Ryeowook tulus dengan mata berbinar – binar._

"_Bukalah .." ujar Kyuhyun lembut._

"_Apa?" tanya Ryeowook heran._

"_Origami – origami itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk origami – origami di bangku halte itu._

"_Apa ada isinya?" tanya Ryeowook menebak._

"_Bukalah .." ujar Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan Ryeowook membuka origami berwarna kuning, dan ia langsung membulatkan matanya kala membaca isi dari origami itu._

'_Kamu adalah alasanku untuk bangun di pagi hari. Saranghae, Ryeowook.'_

_Ryeowook tersipu malu setelah membaca itu, lalu ia membuka origami berwarna coklat._

'_Aku mencintaimu di setiap langkahku.'_

_Lalu, Ryeowook membuka yang lain dan yang lain dan yang lainnya sampai yang terakhir masih dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya karena kata – kata manis yang ditulis Kyuhyun untuknya._

'_Selamanya adalah waktu yang lama. Namun, aku tak keberatan jika menghabiskan waktu itu bersama berada di sampingmu.'_

_Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dengan tersipu malu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum senang._

"_Ini hadiah ulang tahun kita yang ke-3. Dan kau sangat menyukainya, jadi apa aku boleh mendapat hadiahku sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal._

"_Hihihiih, aku tak punya hadiah untukmu. Tapi aku punya ini untukmu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun, dengan ragu – ragu Ryeowook melumat bibir Kyuhyun, mengingat selalu Kyuhyun yang memulai, tapi karena ini ulang tahun hubungan mereka yang ke-3, maka tak apa kan jika Ryeowook yang memulai. Dan akhirnya, mereka berciuman dengan mesra menghiraukan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang._

Ryeowook duduk, lalu mengeluarkan kue cup brownies kecil dan meletakkannya di sampingnya, di tempat Kyuhyun duduk dulu. Ia menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka 4 dengan tersenyum getir. "Ini ulang tahun kita yang ke – empat. Kau masih ingat kan? Dan ini hadiah untukmu." tanyanya entah pada siapa, mengingat disana tak ada siapapun, hanya orang berlalu lalang.

Lalu, ia duduk seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Terlihat seorang pemuda menatap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum getir dari kejauhan. "Kau masih tak bisa melupakannya eoh? Seharusnya aku tahu itu." Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu adalah Sungmin.

Sedangkan, tampak Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan kue cup brownies kecil itu sambil menatap Ryeowook sedih. Nyala lilin itu bergerak kesana kemari ditiupkan angin musim semi, hingga akhirnya api lilin itu padam.

...

_**Tak perduli bagaimana sakitnya ini, aku harus terus berjalan ke depan.**_

_**Pasti ada sebuah jalan yang harus ku ambil.**_

_**Ya, aku mulai memahaminya, aku tak akan menyerah.**_

_**Karena mimpi ini begitu berharga, suatu hari.**_

[Tahun 2014, Seoul. Awal Musim Semi.]

Ryeowook meremas – remas tangannya dengan gelisah. Ia memandang dosen pembimbingnya yang ada di depannya dengan harap – harap cemas.

Dosen itu memandang Ryeowook sebentar, lalu memandang skripsi Ryeowook dengan muka datar.

Ryeowook menutup matanya berharap tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

'Aku harap tak ada kesalahan. Aku mohon.' Pinta Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Selamat Nona Kim Ryeowook, skripsi Anda saya terima." Ujar Dosen itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia pikir ia akan gagal.

"Be .. be .. benarkah itu?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya. Dan dosen itu menganggukan kepalanya. Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaannya.

"Gamsahamnida seongsangnim ... neomu gamsahamnida ..." ujar Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

'Kyu .. aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Aku akan melanjutkan mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin Ryeowook senang.

"Chukkae ..." ujar HaeHyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan sambil meniup terompet kecil.

"Hihihiih, neomu gomawo ne." Ujar Ryeowook dengan kekehan gelinya.

"Whoooaaah ... lihat! Sekarang Ryeowook kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang dulu yang selalu tersenyum. Aku menyukai nae yeodongsaeng yang seperti ini." Ujar Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

"Chagi .. jangan merangkulnya seperti itu. Kalau kau tak segera melepaskannya, aku akan marah." Ujar Eunhyuk berpura – pura merajuk.

"Ah .. hahhaha, nde. Aku akan melepaskannya asal kau beri aku sebuah ciuman dulu." Ujar Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja!" ujar Eunhyuk menahan malu.

"Kekekke, kalian sangat romantis." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Oh, tentu saja." Ujar Donghae sambil melepas rangkulannya dari Ryeowook lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas yang berhasil membuat wajah Eunhyuk merah padam karena malu.

Melihat itu Ryeowook terkekeh geli.

"Chukkae ne .. Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Sungmin yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di depan Ryeowook sambil mengacak – acak rambut Ryeowook pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, lalu dengan pelan ia memandang Sungmin

...

_**Surat terakhirmu berkata, "Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh."**_

_**Aku tak akan menangis lagi sekarang;aku bisa memberimu lagu ini.**_

_**Aku yakin ini bukan suatu perpisahan;aku tersenyum di jalanku.**_

_**Jadi itu adalah jalan yang telah terpilih, kita akan bertemu kembali.**_

[Tahun 2014, Seoul. Akhir Musim Semi.]

Bunga – bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, anak – anak berlarian, banyak kupu – kupu yang berterbangan dan hinggap di atas bunga, burung – burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya, anjing – anjing yang saling berkejar – kejaran. Musim semi tahun ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan, seperti raut wajah Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu berjalan dengan bahagia melewati jalanan taman itu. Ia mengenakan dress krem yang dipadukan dengan blazer kuning, benar – benar mencerminkan kalau ia tengah bahagia. Rambutnya digerai begitu saja menambahkan kecantikan dirinya.

"Ryeowook." Sapa Tan Ahjussi yang bekerja sebagai pengurus taman kota.

"Ah .. anyeooong Tan Ahjussi." Ujar Ryeowook senang sambil membungkuk.

"Hahaha, anyeong nona Ryeowook. Kelihatannya kau begitu bahagia pagi ini. Apakah kau akan berkencan?" tanya Tan ahjussi menggoda. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Ah .. anio ahjussi. Bukan. Aku hanya ingin bermain disini saja." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Nde. Nde. Aku tahu." Ujar Tan ahjussi mengerling nakal.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Pai – pai ahjussi." Ujar Ryeowook sambil membungkuk lagi.

Ryeowook melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Ryeowook memandang bangku yang sering ia duduki dengan Kyuhyun ke taman. Lalu, ia membuang nafas beratnya.

'Aku datang Kyu." Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook duduk di bangku itu sambil menatap anak – anak yang saling berkejar – kejaran. Bunga – bungan yang bermekaran dengan indahnya ditambah dengan warna – warni kelopak bunga itu sendiri.

'Hari ini aku merindukanmu lagi. Tapi aku tak menangis lagi seperti dulu.'

'Aku kuat kan?'

'Kau selalu ada di sisiku kan Kyu?' batin Ryeowook dengan tersenyum senang.

"Ehm ... Mau segelas es lemon?"

DEG

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat siapa yang menyodorkan segelas es lemon yang ada di depannya ini.

Namja itu tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. "Kyu .." gumam Ryeowook tak percaya dengan mata berkaca – kaca senang.

**FIN**

**~~~~ )))' '((( ~~~~**

**Anyeeeeoooong chingu –deul.**

**Frisca yang kawaii ini datang lagi sama cerita yang gaje-nya enggak ketulungan xD**

**Entah kenapa, aku jadi pengen buat oneshot kayak begini.**

**Padahal hatiku lagi berbunga – bunga loh, tapi kok pengen buat ff yang modelnya kayak gini. -_-"**

**Sudahlah, abaikan saja.**

**Jadi oneshot ini terinspirasi sama lagunya Aoyama Thelma yang judulnya Last Letter. Dan tahu enggak, dimana gue dapet inspirasi ini? Pas gue ada di toilet! xD Plak. Inspirasi datengnya dari mana – mana, termasuk tempat – tempat tak terduga. :D**

**Itu, gimana pendapat kalian tentang ini?**

**Apa membingungkan?**

**Apa membosankan?**

**Apa kurang menarik?**

**Apa terlalu datar?**

**Apa feel-nya enggak dapet?**

**Terus gimana endingnya? Apa enggak jelas kayak orang yang buat ini?**

**Atau apa, apa, apa, dan apa?**

**Mohon review-nya ne ;)**

**Gomawo.**

**With LOVE! ~Frisca Freshtie**


End file.
